This one goes out to the one I love
by JinTheKingOfSpades
Summary: A random story I made while listening to a song.It has slight references to AishaXJim, but it's past they are NOT together in story. Please R


Here's another story for all ya! It's Outlaw Star and it's not a songfic, I was just listening to the radio when I heard it and decided on a story. It'll have slight AishaXJim, but it'll be past references. In other words, it won't be happening in story and if it does, it's a flash back. An OC is a familiar name, Axle Adrian Shadow, better known as Ax to those of you who have been unfortunate to have read my stories as Pharaoh Atemu's Girl. BTW, I got rid of those stories as I decided I too, hated them. So brand new Ax or not too brand new. She's still a Yan-Yan. And in love with Jim. So on with story, to those of you who are still here. And here's my lovable fat cat, PADDINGTON!

Paddington- She doesn't own anything except Ax, ya vultures!

This one goes out to the one I love (this one goes out to the one I left behind.)

The Outlaw Star group had stumbled upon the Yan-yans' planet. These creatures were much like the C'tarl-C'tarl clan, catlike and everything with some differences. While they didn't have the rough skin of a C'tarl-C'tarl, they could transform for a longer time than the C'tarl-C'tarls. It happens the Outlaw Star group did know such a creature. Her name was Axle Adrian Shadow, also known as Kadaki, which was what her yanish name was.

---------

They had met her early in their adventures looking for the Galactic Leyline. There had been a family reunion when the group had met Aisha, for the two were cousins in more ways than one. C'tarl-C'tarls and Yan-Yans were also cousins. Hence the similarities. Ax traveled with them for some time, some years later Jim, her best friend, and Aisha, one of her favorite cousins, decided they were in love. Ax hadn't really liked it. They were two of her favorite people, but she wasn't too fond of them together. Maybe it was because he was too young for Aisha (16 years old, but sill!) and he'd never live as long, or maybe it was more that Ax liked him more than a friend. Everyone, (excluding Aisha and Jim) went with that, much to Ax's horror. But that's only because she didn't realize she loved him. She left shortly after and one can only guess why.

----------

So here they were, on this planet that was home to the Yan-Yans. Unfortunatley, they did not, ever expect to find...

"GENE!"

Fred Lou.

"Fred, LET GO OF ME!" Gene struggled to get free of Fred, while Jim nervously edged away. He was always very weary about being near Fred, he never knew "how to act" around him. Gene finally got free and asked" How in the hell did you get way out here?" and he muttered something about "Probably knew I'd be here."

"Of course I knew, why else would I be here?"

Aisha, Suzuka, Melfina and Jim all exchanged glances. Only one of them seemed be okay completely with Fred. Axle Shadow. All of them know that Gene was Heterosexual, and that Fred was Homosexual. None of them ever had assumed that the two were together. All but Ax, who'd never met either. She had asked:" Hey, Starwind, is he your boyfriend?"

Fred had replied, " I wish." Sigh.

"Yeah, well, keep wishing Fred." Ax appeared disappointed they weren't together. She'd told Gene they would make a cute couple.

VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR THE NEXT ONE. BIG PLANS. Aisha and Jim fans will be happy, one of those flash-back AISHAXJIM scenes I went on about.

So come back to the next one!

Paddington- Is Harry showing up?

ChainsawManiac- Possibly, not sure. Not for awhile for sure.

Paddington- Can I eat him?

ChainsawManiac- No. You'd choke. Next up is AishaXJim flashback scenes, and Ax doesn't get to spend time with her friend and cousin. Therefore, she gets sulky and rather snappy, always muttering about something. It should be interesting.

Paddington- Are you done yet, Human? Please review, maybe I'll come back next chapter.

ChainsawManiac- I don't think they'll come back for just you, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they like Sassy, prissy cats.

Paddington- Hope so.


End file.
